Just Relax
by bbraelovah
Summary: When Raven is extremely stressed her boyfriend Garfield has some plans to get her completely relaxed. Warning smut.


"Ugh he can be such a dick sometimes!" Raven shouted with words wrapped in vexation. She stormed into her room with her teeth clenched and an angry stare. All she wanted to do right now is to go to sleep and forget about her horrible day today dealing with her demanding leader. She angrily started to attempt to take off her cloak. She fumbled with the clasp, too frustrated to think straight. Her powers were going haywire, tendrils of black energy shattering anything and everything in her dark room. Garfield walked in nervously. He has definitely seen his girlfriend more angry than this, but she hasn't been this angry in a long time. He almost forgot how her angry face looked like.

"Well that is his name hehe." Garfield laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood. She snapped toward him and glared daggers. She was not in the mood to deal with her boyfriend right now. She kept struggling with the clasp, yanking and pulling at the stupid clasp that refused to pull apart, thinking that it has never been this difficult to undo a stupid clip that has never given her a problem before. Before she knew it, a pair of green hands undid the buckle for her, and the cloak crashed down to the ground around her small feet. She looked up to him with a snarl that almost became appreciation.

"Garfield I'm not a child! I could've undid that by myself!" Raven shouted at him as she slapped his hands away.

"Sorry Rae." Garfield said sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

The empath put her hands behind her neck and yanked down her zipper angrily, leaving her in her black bra and panties. She threw the leotard to the other side of her room and continued to stomp in a fit of anger, she marched over to one of Garfield's discarded T-shirts on her bedroom floor while looking at in in disgust.

"Stop leaving your fucking shit all over my goddamn room Garfield! God!" She screamed at him, making him flinch.

"Sorry Rae. Won't happen again." She had a look that said 'yeah it better not' and she resumed to snap off her bra and yank the shirt over her head. She accommodated his shirt on her petite frame and plopped down on their bed to sleep.

During all this Garfield was getting ready for bed as well and he was now just in a pair boxers.

"Sorry about Richard today." Garfield whispered to his girlfriend while getting into her purple sheets.

"Whatever." She grumbled.

"And I'll make sure to clean up my shit." He added and a half hearted chuckle. Raven took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Once calm she turned her head towards his and gave him a chaste kiss on the nose. He smiled.

"Sorry for lashing out. I just can't believe he would do that." She said with a small voice.

"It's been a rough day for you Rae, but I know you're strong and smart enough to deal with the shit Richard has been putting on you lately." Garfield said sweetly while pushing a strand of Raven's hair out of her face. She smiled and cuddled into her boyfriend's chest. He gave her a sweet kiss on the top of her head and hugged her. A sigh of contentment left both of their mouths as he rubbed her back sweetly.

"Besides, I know what can make you feel better." Gar said with a sly smile and a suggestive tone. Raven got the hint and scoffed in disgust.

"Ugh you're such a pig!" She turned away from him, scooting away.

"Come on Rae, it'll make you relax." He said with his smooth voice while getting closer to her neck.

"I'm not in the mood." She said angrily.

"Alright, I was just trying to make you feel better, but I understand." Garfield said with slight disappointment. He just couldn't stand seeing Raven upset and he wanted to make her feel better.

After moments of him staring at the wall, trying to get sleepy, nothing seem to have worked, not even counting green sheep was working. He was still trying to think of ways to help Rae relax, he just wanted to help her and be a good boyfriend. Plus he felt pretty guilty about what he suggested to her about twenty minutes ago. Suddenly an idea popped into his head that would really help his girlfriend unwind and forget about her day. And maybe forget about his insensitive comment he made.

"Hey Rae I could give you a massage if you want. It would really help with the stress that Robin has put on you." Garfield said with a small voice while turning toward her. He hoped that she would accept his proposal.

"Fine, whatever." Raven said groggily. By her tone Garfield could tell that she was starting to get tired so he thought this massage was a good idea to get her to sleep. Garfield bit back a smile and processed to straddle Raven's back.

Now Garfield was no massaging expert but he did do quite a decent job. He remembered when he was still a boy living in Africa some of the villagers would always give him massages to help him cope with his muscle pains due to his new powers. He doesn't get those pains anymore since he has now have had his powers for a long time, but when he first started transforming into different animals, it hurt him a lot. The villagers taught him several different tips and techniques for giving great massages. He wasn't that bad but he was no messeur, plus he knew Rae loved his massages, no matter how bad he thought they were.

He started with kneading her upper back, he rubbed hard but found it a little difficult with the shirt she was wearing, the friction just didn't feel right against his palms. He got a tad frustrated with her shirt, well his shirt, in the way of his hands to her skin. He groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"This would be a lot easier without your shirt on." He whined. Raven simply sat up and put her arms up, indicating for him to take the shirt off for her. He smiled since she was letting him aid her. He reached down to the hemming of the big shirt and pulled up slowly. Revealing her soft, white, delectable skin to him. He quickly decided this was a bad idea since he started to get a tad turned on and Raven did not want to have sex tonight. Damn his hormone induced brain. He took the shirt fully off and tossed it to the ground.

"You're picking that up tomorrow." She sneered while laying back down. He chuckled and started to massage her.

Throughout the massage he was feeling around for knots in her back due to stress. To his surprise he found many and was cursing his leader for putting this kind of strain on his beloved sorceress. Kneading her upper back he found another knot and was attempting to rub it away. Harder and harder he rubbed at the stubborn knot while grunts of pleasure broke through her mouth, they started getting slightly louder and heavier. Garfield gawked at her sounds, very surprised that he was getting such a positive reaction at his poor attempt of a massage. Garfield started to curse at himself now for suggesting this idea. Here was his beautiful sexy girlfriend lying right under him with only a thin lacey pair of black panties covering her up. And him with only a measly pair of boxers covering his slowly growing member. And her sexy moans and heavy breaths weren't helping him either. And he knew she knew what she was doing to him, mostly because his pelvis was directly against her ass.

He tried to pay it no mind and continued with digging deeper into the knot with his thumb, hard, trying to rub it away, he was surprised she wasn't flinching at how hard he was rubbing. She just kept on moaning as if this was the best feeling in the world. The knot eventually disappeared and he was grateful the she quieted down. _Stay respectful_ , he told himself.

He continued on with the massage trying to cover every inch of her back. A sweet aroma soon filled his nostrils, a smell he loved and couldn't get enough of. _Damn it Rae just let me help you without you turning me on!_ He thought with annoyance, he just wanted to stay sweet and courteous to his girlfriend but she was making that incredibly hard right now, in both ways. He knew she didn't want sex but it sure doesn't seem like it now. That smell was so sweet and alluring and it certainly didn't rid him of his problem, it only made it worse. Raven gave out soft silent moans as he softly caressed her skin.

"Um Rae?" He asked in confusion.

"Gar." She moaned. His mouth dropped open with surprise and he started to get… distracted. _Okay, she's definitely not moaning about the massage anymore,_ he thought, especially since he had basically given up on the massage by now.

He was still caressing her skin with light feathery touches. The softness of her back was so enticing to him. He traced the line of her back up and down softly, earning small whimpers from the girl underneath him. He studied her back as if it were a piece of priceless artwork, which to him, was. Everything about her back was perfect to him. The line of her back, her shoulder blades and her prominent venues dimples. The sculptor who sculpted her should be proud and earn many awards, for making the most beautiful woman alive, down to the very last details. He softly rubbed her perfect back while she gave more tiny moans.

He loved her sounds especially the moans that were soft and almost sounded as if she were in pain. He, of course, would never even think about hurting his love just to hear those moans but when he heard them it was like she was casting a spell on him. Moan after moan left her throat as he stoked her milky skin. She started to slowly grind into her boyfriend's need. He was shocked by her actions but certainly wasn't against it. The friction she was creating felt amazing to him and he couldn't help but growl in pleasure. _Oh she is so getting it now._

"God Rae." He grunted with an airy breath. He slowly started to grind back, but harder and more rough.

He moved his hands to the sides of her back to trace it up and down with slow smooth strokes and left his hands on her perfect waist. He bent down slowly and started to kiss her upper back leaving little trails of sweet kisses. He sucked and licked the back of her neck, earning more faint moans from his gorgeous girlfriend. He put all his attention to the certain spot behind her neck that made her go crazy. Her pants grew heavier and more heated. She turned around to face him and brought his mouth to hers.

They shared a feverish kiss filled with lust. Their tongues were dancing together with passion. His tongue stroked hers while hers stroked back, exploring the cavern of their mouths. He loved the taste of her mouth and could never get enough of it. He sucked on her bottom lips with eagerness, excitement going through his veins.

He continued to grind her. Grabbing her hips now he roughly put them against his pelvis. She moaned and he growled. God he needed her and he needed her now.

"Garfield." She moaned deep in her throat. He released her mouth and stared at her flawless face. Her eyes were blinded by lust, darker and more tempting. Her lips were red and swollen from his kisses. And her cheeks were burning with passion. He went lower until his face met the junction of her neck.

He sucked and kissed her neck. Hoping to give her an amazing pleasureable experience. His hands grabbed her breasts and slowly started to knead them like bread dough.

"Oh Azar." She said with an airy breath. His fingers pinched at her pink nipples and they popped up becoming hard. He released her neck to look at her again. Her eyes were closed with her mouth quietly moaning his name and curses over and over. He loved knowing what he could do to her and wanted to keep this going.

He attached his lips to her right nipples and sucked. Tracing her areolas with his tongue he went around and around the light pink skin. He licked and sucked at her nipple, giving it little soft bites as well. He had to make her beg for it, as if to say, _I knew you wanted sex._ Using his left hand he traveled to her left nipple and started to play. He pinched and tweaked it with his rough fingers. Flicking it with his thumb. Her chest heaved heavily up and down, as if she just went on a long tiring run.

She grabbed his hand and lead it to her panties, silently asking for him to take them off. He smirked against her breast and started to answer her request. Torturingly slow he took off her underwear, making her need for him grow even stronger. He made sure to not touch her skin on the way down, him knowing that she was only aching for his touch. He pulled her panties all the way down her endless legs and flicked them to the other side of the room.

He left his calloused hands on her upper thighs, slowly rubbing up and down. Steadily he opened up her legs to him. His eyes became dilated at the amazing sight. He could never get sick of her womanhood wide and open for him, dripping with her sweet nectar. His fingers traveled down and played with her bead and she started to erupt with passion, grinding into his hand.

"Oh Gar. Oh Gar." He stabbed his finger into her core and she screamed with lust. His finger was stroking that rough patch inside her that made her insane. She was riding his hand and grabbed his face and brought it up to her mouth. She kissed him as if his kisses were oxygen and she was dying for air. He rubbed her clit hard with his thumb while continually pumping two fingers in and out of her. A pool of her juices was forming in his palm while his fingers swam in them. She desperately took his boxers off, letting him free. She took a firm grasp of him rubbed up and down furiously. He groaned her name into her mouth, thrusting into her hand for at least some release.

"Fuck Rae." He cursed into her mouth. She was spreading his precum over his tip with her thumb, making him all slick.

They released from their kiss and he trailed little kisses down her body until he got to her down to her nether regions. He started with licking the sides of her soft folds to clean up some of the wetness she produced. Then he reached her slit. He licked her womanhood as if it was the sweetest of ice cream but she was so much sweeter to him. Her sweat trickled off her brow from the pleasure. Throaty moans escaped her mouth and into his ears. She was clutching at her purple bed sheets for dear life, her knuckles turning white. She needed to be held down so she wouldn't fly away from this high. Rapture flowed through her mind, her purple eyes rolling back into her head. Clouds of lust formed in her head, blurred vision, wet skin. He continued licking and slurping her up. He loved doing this to her. Her smell was so incredible. She grabbed his head and kept it there not ever wanting him to stop. Her back arched into his mouth, grinding harder and harder. His tongue stabbed into her, exploring her insatiable need.

"Garfield please! I want your cock! Fuck me! Fuck me now please!" She screamed. Thank God they have soundproof rooms, or she would've woken up the whole tower by now.

He licked his lips and looked up at her, he wanted to see the state of shambles he put her in. She looked like a goddess to him. With a red puffy pout. Blazing cheeks. Drunken looking eyes. And disheveled hair. Absolutely Perfect. She could put Aphrodite to shame with her eyes alone. He stroked her leg and then brought it up to his face. She was left at a weird angle with her torso touching the bed but her ass turned up. He kissed her calf as one final warning and plummeted into her.

The experience was completely surreal. He could see galaxies and and clouds behind his eyes making him want to push faster. He pistoned in and out of her as hard as his body would let him. Her encouraging him on by moaning and whimpering. Her sounds were a complete symphony to his ears. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, both so different but go together better than any others.

"Ah fuck." She groaned. Her eyes were rolling back into her head because of the pleasure. He kept pistoning in and out of her, driven by his sexual libido. He was so close just a few more strokes and he was there. He could tell she was close too, due to her clamping down on him. He almost couldn't pull out because of it.

"Fuck Rae I'm coming." He groaned while biting his lip. She only nodded her head quickly up and down, with hard whimpers to tell him she was coming too.

Then his world exploded. All he could see was fog and haze. All her could smell was sex and sweat. His mind went into overdrive and the only thing that kept him down to this earth was her. Bliss was flowing through his veins while his brain was covered in it.

He plopped down on the bed beside her panting heavily. His muscles were completely tired from the pleasure he just gave to his girlfriend. She snuggled up to his chest and kissed it sweetly, stroking it with her soft hands.

"That was amazing." She said with euphoria. He smiled and just brought her closer

"Did I get you relaxed." He asked her with a hopeful tone. And she just proceeded to say.

"Completely relaxed."

 **So what did you think? This is my first smut story so sorry if it's not that great but I tried lol. I hope you enjoyed it you nasty little fuckers you. Haha just kidding ;)**


End file.
